Many people are faced with the problem of having noticeably protruding ears which detract from the person's appearance. In some cases, only one ear may protrude and in other cases, both ears may protrude. At the present time, the only reliable method of flattening the ear to the head is to perform surgery. This method has its obvious unappealing drawbacks.
To the knowledge of the present inventor, no one has yet developed an individual ear clip for the flattening of protruding ears, which is reliable, comfortable and essentially unnoticeable. The prior art attempts have produced ear clips which are awkward to use and extremely bulky so that they are easily noticed.
The present invention provides an individual ear clip which fits on the ear auricle and which is secured to the hair of the user for the flattening of a protruding ear auricle. The ear clip comprises a resilient clip portion which clips over the auricle helix and a body portion including a first relatively flat section for fitting against the inner surface of the helix, a second relatively flat section for fitting in the auricle concha, and a narrow bent section joining the first and second sections and for fitting over the auricle antihelix. The ear clip is provided with hair securing means for tautly securing the ear clip to the user's hair, thereby flattening the protruding ear auricle.